Hypnotized
by FranSilva
Summary: Eles são namorados e adoram inventar novas formas de brincar durante a noite. #ONE-SHOT


**Nota da autora: Esta é uma one-shot que eu escrevi no início do ano quando participei de um amigo invisível, no qual o presente deveria ser uma one-shot. Sendo assim, tudo aqui foi escrito especialmente para a **_**Cassie**_**, a minha linda amiga invisível. Ela deu algumas dicas de como gostaria que fosse o seu presente e eu me prendi a isso para me inspirar, já que lemons são difíceis de fazer e eu nunca tinha escrito nada como isso antes. Originalmente, a fanfic era Robsten (Robert e Kristen), mas como este site não aceita fics com esse casal, eu a transformei em Beward (Bella e Edward) para trazer a vocês. Eu tinha tentado postá-la antes, mas não consegui, pois o site estava de loucura. Só agora resolvi tentar novamente, então espero que vocês gostem, porque eu mesma acabei gostando do resultado Boa leitura! *****sai correndo***

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><strong>

**Capítulo Único  
><strong>

"_Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized"_

(Ayo Technology – 50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake & Timbaland)

A noite fria e tranqüila parecia perfeita para os eventos programados do dia. Da grande janela de vidro daquele apartamento, o rapaz bem vestido preparava o seu telescópio para observar a cidade iluminada abaixo de si, ou melhor, para observar a bela e sensual mulher do outro lado do seu prédio. Como de costume, ele ajeitava o telescópio no lugar certo, posicionava-se e ficava de olho em cada movimento que a mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados fazia.

Enquanto o homem sorrateiramente espiava-a pela janela, a mulher em questão acabava de sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Desenrolou o pano úmido bem lentamente e o deixou cair no chão. Como se estivesse alheia aos olhos famintos que não desgrudavam de seu corpo, ela virou-se para a janela e quase em câmera lenta começou a vestir sua calcinha minúscula. Em seguida acariciou os seios, mordeu os lábios e pegou o seu sutiã, vestindo-o também.

O homem estava extasiado e já podia sentir suas calças se apertarem. Ele comia aquela mulher com os olhos e mal via a hora de poder tê-la em seus braços. A adrenalina de estar fazendo algo errado e escondido subia-lhe pelo corpo e causava uma sensação inenarrável. O engraçado de tudo isso era que mesmo já tendo provado de cada curva daquele corpo esguio da mulher do outro lado do prédio, a excitação era a mesma. Ele não se cansava.

Observou por mais algum tempo enquanto a mulher acabava de se vestir. Quando ela por fim acabou e desligou as luzes e saiu do apartamento, Edward se afastou da janela e terminou de preparar o que antes fazia.

Depois de alguns minutos, a campainha dele tocou. Ele deu um sorriso quando o som entrou em seus ouvidos e se dirigiu para abrir a porta para o seu convidado. Assim que abriu, seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais. Em sua frente estava a bela mulher do prédio vizinho. No rosto dela também havia um sorriso simpático, mas nos seus olhos a luxúria era o que mais chamava a atenção.

- Demorei? – perguntou ela.

- Só um pouco, mas que bom que você já está aqui. – ele disse puxando-a para dentro do apartamento. Mal fechara a porta e já estava imprensando a mulher na parede. Sua boca logo atacou a dela em um beijo feroz, mas que logo foi interrompido.

- Calminha, ainda não. – disse a mulher – Ainda teremos muito tempo pela frente – fez uma cara safada – Antes quero dar uma olhadinha na sua roupa... – olhou-o da cabeça aos pés – Hm, você está bem gostoso, já posso me sentir molhada só de imaginar tirando essa sua calça e tocando nos _meus_ 24 cm...

- Porra, Bella. Se você não quer começar agora, então não fique me provocando... – soltou um gemido.

- Você sabe que eu adoro provocar, não sabe? – foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo molhado na boca.

- E você sabe que apesar de eu adorar os seus jogos, também fico necessitado pra caralho... E os seus "deixa pra depois" e essa sua roupa não me ajudam em nada. – ele falou também a olhando da cabeça aos pés.

Bella vestia uma camisa social branca, uma saia lápis preta bem apertada ao corpo e sapatos de salto. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque baixo e cheio.

- Mesmo que eu demore você sempre terá o que quer no fim. Então calma. – saiu andando pelo apartamento e rebolando como de costume. Edward foi atrás como um cachorrinho segue sua fêmea quando está no cio.

- Hoje quero fazer uma coisa muito divertida e _muito_ prazerosa – falou ela quase aos sussurros. – Mas você tem que me ajudar e ficar bem quietinho, senão não tem graça.

- E o que vai ser a nossa brincadeira da vez?

- Que tal um _strip_ com direito a uma _lap dance_? – levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente e mordeu os lábios.

- Hmmmm, me parece interessante... – ele disse com um sorrisinho safado.

- Então sente-se aí no sofá e divirta-se! – Bella pegou Edward pela mão e o jogou no sofá. Inclinou-se até ele e deu mais um beijo.

Foi até o pequeno bar localizado no canto do apartamento e preparou um copo de uísque para o _namorado_. Feito isso, ligou o som e colocou numa música que ela sabia que tinha tudo a ver com o momento. Depois foi até Edward e deu a ele o copo.

"_Ayo Technology_" começou a tocar naquela sala e serviu como um incentivo para que Bella fosse até o centro da sala e começasse a mexer os quadris bem sensualmente. Os olhos felinos cor de chocolate estavam grudados nos azul-esverdeados do homem à sua frente. Rebolou até o chão e passou as mãos por todo o corpo, principalmente pelas partes que ela sabia que Edward tanto queria poder estar tocando.

Virou-se de costas dando uma boa visão do traseiro empinado naquela saia apertada. Rebolou mais e mais e olhava por cima do seu ombro para Edward. Quando se virou de frente, desta vez começou a abrir os primeiros botões de sua blusa branca. Foi abrindo lentamente, mordendo os lábios e apreciando esse momento. Já Edward, em contrapartida, estava tanto excitado quanto maravilhado, pois de nada parecia a Bella meio atrapalhada que ele costumava a ver no dia-a-dia. Mas isso não era lá uma surpresa, ele sabia que quando se tratava de sexo, essa mulher se soltava de uma maneira...

A blusa branca de botões foi parar no chão. Agora Bella estava com o seu sutiã preto à mostra. Esta peça era tão transparente, que era possível dar uma pequena olhada nos mamilos rosados e intumescidos de Bella.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Edward e, ainda rebolando, pegou uma das mãos dele e passou pelo corpo dela. Ele agarrava, com a outra mão, o copo de uísque com vontade, pois sabia que se largasse aquele objeto de vidro, iria sem dúvida alguma agarrar Bella e acabar com o show tão excitante que ela estava fazendo para ele. Mas o que ele podia fazer quando tudo nela o _hipnotizava_?

Após isso, ela se afastou de novo e lentamente começou a tirar sua saia. A peça foi caindo aos poucos no chão enquanto Bella a tirava com cuidado para deixar o momento ainda mais sensual. Quando a saia chegou aos seus pés, ela chutou a roupa para o canto e ficou parada apenas olhando para Edward. Ele estava quieto, olhando com atenção os quadris, as pernas e a cinta-liga no corpo da namorada, os olhos tão famintos quanto na vez que a observava pela janela... A respiração estava calma, mas dava para perceber que ele, na verdade, estava se controlando.

Do lado da calcinha minúscula de Bella havia um pequeno pano preto escondido. Ela o tirou de lá e o rodou entre suas mãos. Andou até Edward e se posicionou atrás do sofá. Passou as mãos pelo peitoral de Edward ainda coberto pela camisa social e deu uma mordida na orelha dele. Depois colocou o pano nos olhos dele e prendeu na cabeça dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Você vai ver...

Com o pano já cobrindo os olhos de Edward e impossibilitando que ele visse qualquer coisa, Bella foi para frente dele e inclinou-se começando a depositar beijos no pescoço do homem. Depois abriu os primeiros botões da camisa dele e passou as unhas pequenas pelo peitoral de seu namorado. Ele ficou com a respiração ainda mais acelerada.

Ela abriu as suas pernas e passou por cima das de Edward. Sentando-se ali, ela começou a esfregar-se em uma das pernas dele. Fazia um movimento de vai-e-vem que estava excitando cada vez mais os dois. Ela já podia sentir sua calcinha molhada indo de encontro ao pano da calça dele.

Depois desafivelou o cinto de Edward e com as mãos sedentas para tocar no _grande_ presente que estava escondido por trás daqueles panos, Bella enfiou a mão por dentro da calça e da cueca dele e começou a fazer carinho no _seu_ brinquedo de prazer. Em seguida deixou Edward só de cueca, de modo que ela podia ver o quão muito excitado ele tinha ficado só com essas brincadeirinhas. Edward há essa hora já não segurava mais o copo de uísque, estava com as mãos em cima do sofá, os dedos formando punhos apertados. E ela, sabendo que ele adoraria vê-la agora, desamarrou o pano que cobria os olhos dele.

Assim que a luz pode chegar aos olhos dele, Edward acostumou-se com a iluminação baixa da sala e olhou para a namorada seminua a sua frente. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e cheios de fogo.

- Acho que agora já podemos começar de verdade... – Bella falou sorrindo de lado e com desejo.

- Também acho... – disse Edward sério e com os olhos em chamas de um também desejo.

Bella saiu do colo dele e pôs-se de pés para acabar de fazer o seu showzinho de _strip tease._ E de novo, bem lentamente, ela rebolou até começar a tirar sua cinta-liga, desenrolando devagar a sua meia-calça preta. Por último deixou seu sutiã. Ela levou as mãos para abrir o fecho da peça em questão, depois abaixou uma alça de cada vez e, olhando para Edward, foi deixando a peça cair ao chão, deixando a mostra os seus pequenos seios.

Agora apenas de calcinha, ela foi em direção ao namorado. Voltou a sentar no colo dele e sabendo que a hora de _verdade_ já havia começado, ela o beijou com toda a vontade que estava presente em seu ser. O beijo era voraz, cheio de desejo, mas ainda tinha uma pitada de paixão e amor que aqueles dois seres sentiam um pelo o outro. As línguas deles se enrolavam de uma maneira prazerosa, as bocas sedentas e as mãos percorrendo cada pedaço do corpo do outro. Logo os beijos passaram aos pescoços, bochechas e todos os lugares que eles conseguiam alcançar...

Desesperados para sentir o prazer percorrer por suas entranhas, os amassos se intensificaram. Edward começou a beijar os seios de Bella, brincando e lambendo os mamilos rosados e já muito excitados dela. Já Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e apertou os cabelos de Edward ao sentir o prazer dos lábios dele em seus seios.

Depois de uma demorada sessão de amasso, Bella partiu para o avanço. Ela segurou a borda da cueca de Edward e a puxou para baixo, liberando assim o membro dele, no qual ela deu um pequeno beijo na ponta já um pouco melada pela excitação. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão e olhando para o membro rosado do namorado em sua mão, começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, fazendo com que Edward gemesse.

- Vai mais devagar senão eu vou... hm... gozar... – disse ele entre a respiração rápida.

- Não tem problema.

- Quero você amor, por favor.

- Quer entrar em mim, Eddie?

- Quero...

- Porra, eu também... – agora foi a vez de ela gemer. Tirando a mão do membro dele, ela levantou-se e antes que conseguisse tirar sua calcinha, Edward a puxou pela cintura e fez esse trabalho para ela.

Abaixando a calcinha da moça, ele deixou beijos quentes na barriga dela e descendo um pouco mais, plantou um beijo bem no _centro_ pulsante dela. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da excitação da moça.

Bella o empurrou e com as mãos repousadas nos ombros dele, ela sentou-se no colo dele. Roçando-se um pouco nele, ela pegou o membro de Edward e o conduziu para a sua entrada que já gritava pelo contato maravilhoso que estava prestes a acontecer. Quando a ponta do pênis de Edward entrou na gruta molhada dela, Bella permitiu-se sentar ainda mais, de forma que os dois sexos estavam completamente ligados.

Com um grunhido vindo da garganta do casal, ela começou a cavalgar bem devagar, apenas aproveitando as primeiras sensações daquela cavalgada maravilhosa. Agora com as duas mãos apertando o pescoço de Edward e ele beijando os seios dela mais uma vez, Bella começou a aumentar os movimentos.

Naquela sala pouco iluminada, só era possível ouvir os gemidos do casal e o som dos corpos se encontrando e batendo um no outro.

Edward agarrou a cintura de Bella e a ajudou nos movimentos de entra e sai. O ritmo estava delirante, os dois já sentiam seus olhos revirarem tamanho o prazer sentido naquele momento. Para melhorar um pouco mais, eles voltaram a se beijar loucamente, as bocas se perdendo uma na outra.

Bella apertava os cabelos da nuca de Edward e ele apertava a cintura dela. Nos rostos dos dois estava presente a dor tão característica e prazerosa de quando o orgasmo está a um passo de explodir. E, no próximo segundo, ambos estavam sentindo seus corpos tremerem e serem consumidos pelo orgasmo avassalador.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conectados, abraçados e sentados naquele sofá enquanto a respiração voltava ao normal e os corpos deixavam de tremer um pouco. O calor passava por aqueles dois seres, mas eles pouco sentiam. Estavam em êxtase demais para sentir alguma coisa além do prazer e da paixão do momento compartilhado e tão íntimo quanto o sexo.

- Vamos para o quarto? – perguntou ela quebrando o silêncio.

- Claro! – falou ele já se ajeitando no sofá e preparando-se para levantar.

- Me carrega? Minhas pernas estão como gelatina... – ela deu uma risada, que foi logo acompanhada por seu namorado.

- Sempre, amor!

Ainda completamente nus, Edward carregou-a até o quarto dele. Colocou-a na cama e passou a dar beijos curtos pelo pescoço dela. E ela, por outro lado, acariciava os cabelos dele.

- Pronta para o segundo _round_? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Sempre, amor! – ela respondeu usando a mesma frase que ele falara anteriormente.

Diferente da última vez, Edward esticou-se até a mesinha de cabeceira e de lá pegou uma embalagem de preservativo. Abriu a embalagem com um devido cuidado para logo em seguida colocar o material de latéx em seu membro. Bella olhava tudo de perto e parecia maravilhada, mesmo já tendo passado por aquela situação inúmeras vezes desde que começara a namorar Edward.

Ele posicionou-se na frente da namorada, colocando o peso do corpo em um de seus braços, enquanto o outro envolvia Bella. Inclinou-se até ela e a capturou em mais um de seus beijos ferozes. Entre gemidos aqui e falta de fôlego ali, ele a penetrou.

Os movimentos começaram calmos e lentos, mas logo depois passaram a tomar um ritmo mais rápido. Ele estocava fundo, seu quadril se chocando ao quadril dela, seu prazer se perdendo no meio de tantas sensações gostosas. E Bella não estava diferente. Ela ajudava com os movimentos, impulsionando seu corpo para que Edward fosse mais fundo, passando suas mãos pelas costas dele e algumas vezes pairando sobre as nádegas dele, apertando-as e fazendo com que ele não parasse o que estava fazendo.

Não demorou muito e eles novamente alcançaram o orgasmo. Ela chegou primeiro e em seguida fora a vez dele. E como da outra vez, como qualquer humano faria, eles permaneceram quietos enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

Normalizada a respiração, eles se abraçaram forte e se beijaram calmamente, como se estivessem degustando alguma comida especial. Todo e qualquer tipo de sentimento era passado durante aquele beijo, como uma prova de que aquelas duas almas estavam interligadas mais do que poderiam imaginar.

Agora eles trocavam carícias. Edward deu beijos nas orelhas, nos olhos e nas bochechas de Bella, passando os lábios levemente pela pele alva da moça. E ela o imitou, dando pequenos beijos no queixo e no pescoço dele.

- Eu te amo! – ela falou durante a sessão de carinho.

- E eu também. Muito! – ele puxou um lençol sobre os dois e a aninhou mais ainda ao seu corpo.

Depois disso não demorou muito para que a inconsciência os tomasse e eles começassem a dormir agarradinhos.

Um novo dia já vinha a caminho e, com ele, novas promessas de um futuro maravilhoso para aquele casal, que mesmo parecendo comum em comparação a tantos outros, conseguia se destacar por pequenos e singelos motivos e gestos.

**FIM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><strong>

**E aí, o que acharam? Estou aprovada? *rói as unhas***

**Não sei se está pesado demais ou se está razoável para a primeira lemon que escrevi, então conto com as reviews de vocês para eu saber o meu desempenho. *se esconde de vergonha* E nem preciso enfatizar que qualquer feedback é um grande presente, né? Comentários fazem bem a qualquer um, é sempre bom recebê-los! **

**Beijos e até uma próxima,**

**Francine S.**


End file.
